Waterfall Quest
Getting started * Begin by speaking to Almera to begin the quest. * Agree to help her and then ride the raft behind her house. * After speaking to Hudon, use the jump off option on the tree next to you to escape the river. * You will wind up next to the Tourist Information Centre. * Head upstairs and search the bookcase for the Book on Baxtorian. * Read the chapters the book has to offer, and go to the Tree Gnome Village maze. Retrieving Glarials pebble * Bringing teleport runes will make leaving this section much faster after you have completed your objective ** Refer to the Tree Gnome Village (quest) article to view a map which will make traversing the maze much easier * If you have completed the Tree Gnome Village quest (if not, see the next steps) ** Then simply teleport via a Spirit tree or follow Elkoy into the middle and begin walking out from the maze. * If you have not completed '''the Tree Gnome Village quest (if you have, read above) ** Then you'll need to navigate your way up to that point from the outside. * Just south west of Ardougne you will find the entrance to the Tree Gnome Village maze * Follow the above steps to eventually come across a ladder leading to Gnome Village Dungeon, which you should climb down * Once underground, you'll first need to go to the end of the eastern path and collect the large key from the crate on the left in the back of the room. * (Several '''potentially aggressive monsters such as Hobgoblins, Giant bats, and Zombies lurk here, so it may be wise to bring food and armour) * Once you have the key, walk down the western path from the entrance and use the key on the gate to access Golrie's room. * Speak to Golrie and you will collect Glarials pebble from the ground automatically. Leave the cave via teleport or the ladder from which you entered Glarial's tomb * Bank all items and withdraw Glarials pebble, food and teleport runes if you have them (Ardougne teleport is best if unlocked) * Prayer potions are good to bring if you have access to the Paralyze monster prayer ** You cannot enter Glarial's tomb with weapons of any sort, which includes armour and runes. * Check your inventory '''to '''be sure you only have Glarial's pebble and some food. ** No armour or weapons are permitted in the tomb * Glarial's tomb is just north-east of the Tourist Information Centre where you retrieved the book on Baxtorian (north east of Ardougne) * Use Glarial's pebble on the Glarial's Gravestone and you'll find yourself inside the tomb. * In the northern room, collect Glarial's urn from the cupboard. ** (If you're afraid of fighting the moss giant, it is a good idea to purposely fight one of the skeletons or zombies to avoid it and grab the urn between rounds of combat) * Once you have the urn, leave the room and push the odd looking wall in the south-west corner of the room with the tables. * Continue to the far western end and search the Tomb of glarial to receive Glarial's Amulet ** (You may drop the amulet and search the tomb again if you wish to receive multiple amulets) * Leave the tomb via teleportation or the ladder which you descended into the tomb from Preparing for the Waterfall dungeon Return to a bank and withdraw the following: * Rope (you will not lose this) * 6 air-runes * 6 water-runes * 6 earth-runes * Glarial's amulet * Glarial's urn as well. * You will need to defend yourself against shadow spiders and fire giants so bring food and armour ** The spiders will drain your prayer upon attacking you and each round of combat ]] Entering the Waterfall dungeon * Once you're ready, head back to Almera's house and ride the raft once more. * This time when you've crashed, use the rope on the leaflessTree next to you to advance to the next island. (Your Strength level may affect your success rate.) * Repeat the same process for the next tree. * On the third island, use the rope on the tree next to you once more and you'll find yourself at the entrance of the waterfall dungeon * Equip Glarial's amulet * Read below carefully ** Be very careful not to accidentally click the "jump off" option once you're at the entrance ** Be sure you are wearing Glarial's amulet before you try to open the door. ''' ** '''Both of these mistakes will flush you out of the waterfall and you'll have to get another rope. * Players whom are seeking only to gain access to the Dungeon for purposes other than completing the quest do not need to proceed any further with quest objectives ** Many players will proceed this far into the quest and not complete it, seeking only to kill the Fire Giants within the dungeon in search of rare items and XP The Chalice of eternity * Collect an old key from the crate in the eastern room * Proceed to the western side of the dungeon * Push the odd looking wall in the northwest corner of the western room and you'll be in a hallway filled with level 54 skeletons. * Use your key on the door at the end of the hallway and open the doors immediately after. * In this room are six stone stands. * Use each of the three types of runes, water, earth, and air, on every one of the six stone pedestals * Then use Glarial's amulet on the Statue of glarial at the back of the room. * The ground will rise up, allowing you to reach the Chalice of eternity. ** Do not touch the chalice yet. You will be flushed out of the waterfall. * Use Glarial's urn on the chalice and claim your treasure! Quest complete! Rewards *Attack experience: Level * 225 + 250 *Strength experience: Level * 225 + 250 *2 gold bars *2 diamonds *40 mithril seeds *1 quest point Category:Waterfall Quest